


Protection

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony's surprised by how fiercely Tamsin protects her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Tamsin has not stopped hissing since Bo broke into the room, her body is directly in front of Evony's and her eyes are wild. The hiss ups in level when Bo stalks closer, Tamsin moving to meet her. 

"Get the fuck away from her."

"You know she's human now right?"

"I don't care. Back. The. Fuck. Off."

Bo remains silent then smirks. 

"Falling for a human, typical Tamsin."

The door slams shut behind her and Tamsin, finally, relaxes. Evony says nothing, watching her silently, then finally...

"Was she right?"

Tamsin turned, her eyes meeting Evony's, a half-shrug forming before she admits...

"I'm not sure... I just.. won't let anyone try to hurt you."


End file.
